


From Where You Are

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Series: Timshel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's POV.  Reader is unconscious in the hospital, dreaming about talking to her belly.</p><p>Title and Lyrics from Lifehouse, "From Where You Are"</p><p>Final installment of Timshel Series.  Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Where You Are

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you.

“Sometimes I wonder if I made the best decision. Am I doing the right thing? I think we are safer here. But is that really all there is? Sometimes- sometimes the loneliness is just too much to bear. Is this really fair to you?”

So far away from where you are  
I’m standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here.

“Oh baby girl, your daddy would be over the moon about you. I wish I could tell him. Your uncle too. I wish we lived in a different world. I wish we could be a family.”

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they’d mean everything to me.  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here.

“Uncle Sammy, has a great ring to it, doesn’t it? I can see you reading all the baby books. Making sure I am eating healthy, all organic, of course. And making sure I get plenty of rest, nothing too stressful. You’d help me research delivery options, the best diapers, how to make baby food, and the best preschools. God Sammy, I miss you.”

I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here.

“Dean, my love, I should have told you. I know that now. I should have told you how much I love you. How you are everything my soul craves. I should have told you about your daughter. I never imagined it would hurt this much. God, you must hate me.”

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face.  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they’d mean everything to me.  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here.

“Every time I close my eyes, I dream of a happy life with you. Watching you chase each other around the back yard. Watching you tuck her in at night. And I swear I can hear you, telling me everything I want to hear. I can feel you touching me. Oh Dean, I am so sorry.”

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss, yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here.

“I don’t think I can do this alone. I know I don’t want to. I was a coward to run. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I miss you so much, Dean. I wish you were here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. :)


End file.
